The Balance Beam Battle
Season 1 Episode 2: "The Balance Beam Battle" After Tayla's elimination Dan is relieved to be staying. He lost his trust with his team. They was willing to put him up instead of someone like Jess, he knows that there's a girl alliance. The next day, Leah, Jotrice, Jess is having a talk with Paige, telling her that their goal is to get the boys out, like Brian, James and David cause they are the strongest. Paige agrees with this, because if her team lose a challenge most likely her and Jakeila will be out up for elimination. It is the battle of the sexes. The teams gather to hear their next challenge on the IPhone 5. The message is telling them to wear athletic wear and prepare to battle one another. Everyone is wondering what this could be about. James feels that this is really important to win. They arrive to their destination and Jess sees a kinda of a long narrow plank that's about 20 feet long and two giant ear cleaners. This is the Balance Beam Challenge. Each team will choose one member to face off against another team's member to try to knock off each other off the balance beam. Bryon is all ready for this, he's pumped for the challenge, but it's also in his strategy to not show that he's a psychical threat. He want to last as long as he can in this game. First one to fall it the water loses. There will be 4 rounds, if there's a tie there will be a tie breaker round. Jess is just hoping that she don't get picked to battle up there. She knows she definitely will loose. So now the teams are figuring out who's going to battle first. David suggested that he goes first. Alex just hopes that none of these guys act all cocky and loose, cause that would be embarrassing. Dan volunteered for his team since his team is mostly girl, that would not stand a chance against most of the guys on the green team, Dan might as well just go first. Round 1 David Vs Dan, on the go, they walked near each other, David swung his pugil stick, Dan used his to block, and hit David. David almost loses his balance. The green to is yelling telling David what to do. Dan is swinging his pugil stick and is moving forward to David but Dan kinda twisted his ankle, telling David not to hit him. David help him up a little. Duane is thinking, saying what is David doing? If he was up there he would still be hitting him. Dan DQ'd his self. One point to the green team. Dan feels that they will nominate him again. Brie is scared she don't want to go against anyone because she know she will lose and everyone on her team will think she's weak and get rid of her. Round 2, Jakeila volunteered for the green team and we have Jotrice. Jotrice is ready to get this bitch down. On the go, the girl and bopping each other, and it looks like it hurts. Tony is cheering for Jotrice, cause that his friend. Jotrice looks like she's getting Jakeila, but Jakeila hit Jotrice in the face, making her fall off into the water. Duane is cheering along with the other members in the green team. Paige just hope she's not next. Round 3 Brian Vs Samantha. Brian always liked Samantha he's really attracted to her and don't want to win against her. Samantha is hitting Brian with the pugil stick, and the most Brian is doing is block her hits. James is wondering what he's doing, if they win this round then it's over, but Brian isn't showing any effort. Soon enough Brian fall in making the score 2 to 1. Round 4 James Vs Leah. If Leah win she'll tie it up and there will be a fifth round. If James wins, then the green team wins the challenge. James isn't playing any games, he need this win,Leah is hitting James in the face, and she blocked some of his hits. Leah is one of the strongest girls, she knows how to win, but Jane hit her legs which threw off her balance, and she fell in the water. The winners are the green team. Everyone is clapping and cheering. Bryon yelled "YES!" Duane is happy. Brian yelled over to Samantha that she's safe and she don't have to worry about nothing. Jotrice didn't like that. Leah has a suspicious look on her face. Blue lost another challenge this is not good. Brie told Jess and Jotrice that the girls has to stick together. Brie plan is to play the girl card and just throw the boys out to save her self. Dan needs to talk with Tony. Dan is telling him that the girls is running the blue team, and Tony needs to be on his guard so they don't vote him up there. Meanwhile the girls is talking about who to put up. They are thinking Tony and Samantha. That sounds like a plan to Jotrice. Samantha and Dan is talking to some of the green team members like James, Brian and David. Samantha really wants Jess out cause she don't do anything, she's like a floater. Duane is just talking with Jakeila and Alex telling him that James, David and Brian are the alpha males on the teams, it's like what they so go. Jakeila knows this but she feels like she's safe because she's friends with Brian. Which means, Duane, Alec or Paige is in trouble if they lose a challenge. Nomination time. Dan, Tony, Jess, Samantha, Leah and Jotrice walks in. Samantha started off saying that she was the only one on her team to win a round and she think she don't deserves to go up. Leah thinks that's far. Jotrice really wanted her to be up, then Samantha added that if she does go up, it's a 90% chance that she's staying so it would be a waste. Dan and Samantha suggested that Jess should be up. Jess is nervous. Jotrice said she feels Tony should be up too cause he don't do anything just as much as Jess not doing anything. Jess then came up with a conclusion that it would be Jess and Tony up. Tony is pissed cursing out Jotrice, saying how could you put me up. Jotrice is yelling back saying this is a game. Tony is sad right now. Jess starts getting tears in her eyes. Now the green team comes in to see the nomination. The first one nominated is, Jess. Brian is shaking his head up and down and the second person is Tony. Duane smiled. Duane wants Tony to go home, because he can't stand to look at him. Tony storm out the nominations room and goes with Jess hugging her. Jess knows it sucks that spits between her or her best friend in the house to be nominated. It sucks. Leah and Jotrice are talking, figuring out if they should get rid of Tony or Jess cause Jess is apart of a alliance with them. Bryon G. Couldn't be happier he find Jess and Tony really annoying. Samantha is talking with Tony, saying she's going to try to save him. Tony finds some hope right now. Jakeila don't know what she want to do, she really likes Tony and Jess, she's became really good friends with Jess, this is a hard elimination. Samantha is telling her alliance Brian and David that she rather have Jess go because Tony and Dan are trustworthy. Brian don't know about this. Jess wants to spend as much time as she can with Tony right now cause one of them are leaving. Elimination time, Tony and Jess are up. Tony was asked what he thought about his team's choices of nominations. Tony thought that he could trust some of the people on his team but apparently he can't. David knew that there was a girl alliance going on. The only girl he fully trust is Samantha. Tony was asked who are those people he can't trust. He name out Jotrice and Leah. Leah loves Tony, it's just what her alliance wanted. Jess was asked about what she thought about the nominations. She wasn't too surprised because she's not the best in challenges, and she knows that she don't add much to the team. Jakeila feels that's a good reason to keep Jess because she is useless for the blue team, keep Jess on the blue team hen the green team will keep winning challenges. Time to vote first is Brian, he votes Jess. Next is Duane, he votes Tony. Then it's Jakeila, Alex, James, David, Bryon and Paige. Tony is just hoping that the green need stick to what they promised, otherwise he will be pissed. The first vote goes to Jess. Jess is holding Tony's hand. Second vote goes to Tony. Third vote goes to Jess, fourth vote goes to Tony. It's two for Jess and two for Tony. Next vote goes to Jess, next vote goes to Tony. Then Jess, the final vote goes to Jess. With a vote 5 to 3 Jess is the second one leaving the competition. Tony hugged Jess. Jess told Tony to win. Jess said by to Jakeila and some others. Jess feels that Tony is a likable person that why they chooses to keep him over her. She would have done the same thing too. She thought she could trust Jotrice but obviously she couldn't. Jess is gone Tony is upset and sad. Paige knows she has to be on her guard because shit happens and you can't trust everyone.